Species Terms
Typical species classification tends to use the Human race as a basis. Although there is no set reason as to why this is, it likely has something to do with Humans being one of the most populous species in the galaxy as well as them occupying numerous positions of power. Listed below are several terms to describe various sentient species across the galaxy. Not all species will neatly fit into just one category. In most cases a general term like “Humanoid” or “Mammalian” will work fine, but other classifications are given for more specific types of species. Up to three examples of canon species are given for each term. Sentient species are used as the examples, but these terms can also apply to creatures, both nonsentient and semi-sentient. General The most general terms for a species, useful as a blanket description. *'Near-Human:' A species that are closely related to Humans, but differ in slight ways. Examples: Miraluka, Umbaran, Zeltron. *'Humanoid:' A species that shares many traits with Humans, but are not related closely enough to be considered Near-Human. Examples: Duros, Twi'lek, Weequay. *'Non-Humanoid:' A species that shares few to no features with Humans. Examples: Bouncer, Celegian, Filar Nitzan *'Aberration:' A species that was not created naturally and/or was modified through various means. Examples: Molt Swimmer, Terentatek, Blood Wraith. Mammalian Mammalians generally, but not always, have the following traits: warm-blooded, grow hair, and reproduce by live birth. Examples: Bimm, Iktotchi, Wookiee. More specific examples are below. *'Canine:' A species that shares many traits with or evolved from dog-like ancestors. Examples: Klatooinian, Nalroni, Shistavanen. *'Cetacean:' A species that shares many traits with or evolved from aquatic or marine mammals. Examples: Tynnan, Qwohog, Selonian. *'Feline:' A species that shares many traits with or evolved from cat-like ancestors. Examples: Cathar, Felacatian, Trianii. *'Lagomorph:' A species that shares many traits with or evolved from rabbit-like ancestors. Examples: Hoojib, Kushiban, Lepi. *'Pachydermoid:' A species that shares many traits with or evolved from elephant-like ancestors. Examples: Chevin, Cragmoloid, Pacithhip. *'Porcine:' A species that shares many traits with or evolved from pig-like ancestors. Examples: Caarite, Gamorrean, Ugnaught. *'Rodent:' A species that shares many traits with or evolved from rat-like ancestors. Examples: Chadra-Fan, Jawa, Ranat. *'Ungulate:' A species that shares many traits with or evolved from hoofed ancestors. Examples: Gran, Svivreni, Yarkora. Reptilian Reptilians generally, but not always, have the following traits: cold-blooded, covered in scales, and reproduce by laying eggs. Examples: Dashade, Barabel, Trandoshan. More specific examples are below. *'Crocodilian:' Any species of reptile that evolved from crocodile or alligator-like ancestors. Examples: Saurton, Trogodile. *'Reptavian:' Any species of reptile that is able to fly. Examples: Duinuogwuin, Qom Jha and Qom Qae, Vor. *'Saurian:' A reptilian species that has few resemblances to humanoids. Examples: Glottalphib, Ssi-ruu, Tiss'shar. *'Serpentoid:' A reptilian species that moves without limbs. Examples: Hysalrian, Sluissi, Thisspiasian. Miscellaneous Various species terms that can’t be classified as either mammals or reptiles. *'Arachnoid:' A species that shares many traits with or evolved from spiders. Examples: Assembler, Charon, Sic-Six. *'Avian:' A species that shares many traits with or evolved from birds. Examples: Besalisk, Mrlssi, Toydarian. *'Botanical:' A species that shares many traits with or evolved from plants. Examples: Ergesh, Neti, Zelosian. *'Cephalopod:' A species that shares many traits with or evolved from water-based amphibious creatures with tentacles. Examples: Gree, Mon Calamari, Quarren. *'Crustacean:' A species that shares many traits with or evolved from aquatic anthropods or shellfish. Examples: Rellarin, Sauvax, Tarc. *'Gastropod:' A species that has no true skeletal frame and/or moves by means of a wide muscular foot, or whose whole body acts as one large foot. Examples: Aganof, Hutt, Gastrulan. *'Insectoid:' A species that shares many traits with or evolved from insects. Examples: Bartokk, Gand, Verpine. *'Lithomorph:' A species that is either mineral-based or shares many mineral-based traits. Examples: B'rknaa, Tsil, Vaathkree. Category:Terminology Category:Races